The Puppy, Neko
by BubblezGoPop
Summary: I wrote it in a day, I just felt like it, so it's stupid. R/R


Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, fortunately for you, I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
At the Peacecraft mansion, Wufei wakes up to find something...  
Wufei: (sits up in bed) What? A present? (he opens the card) "For..." Huh. Part's ripped off.   
Weakling. (the present rips open and a puppy wiggles out) WHAT?! WHAT KIND OF   
PRESENT IS THIS? A WEAK LITTLE PUPPY?! INJUSTICE!!! HEY, OUCH!!! (the   
puppy has bitten Wufei on the ankle)  
(Everybody else in the house wakes up to Wufei's yells)  
Duo: (yawns) Ah, shut up Wufei! It's only 10!  
Wufei: THIS BAKA PUPPY BIT ME!!!   
Quatre: (muttering) It's about time that happened...Oh, I was mean to someone!!! (he bursts   
into tears) FORGIVE ME, WUFEI!!!  
Wufei: (is bleeding profusely and doesn't notice Quatre)  
Heero: I better get up, it's late...good thing Relena wakes up early, maybe she left to go to a   
peace meeting...  
Relena: (walks into Heero's room) Oh Hee-kun, I took the day off just for you!!! Look I made   
you breakfast!!!  
Heero: (looks at the soggy yellow mess) Uh, what is it?  
Relena: (beaming) EGGS!!! Eat up!!!  
Heero: Uh- (Relena has started to stuff the "eggs" into Heero's mouth)  
Relena: The perfect soldier has to have a nutritious breakfast!!!  
Trowa: (is passing Heero's room and notices Relena in there) Relena, what are you doing?  
Relena: Giving Heero his nutritious breakfast!!!  
Trowa: What is it?  
Relena: Eggs!!!  
Trowa: What kind?  
Relena: Snake! They were just about to hatch, but I froze them just in time.  
Trowa: Did you add any extra spices?  
Relena: Well, I did add some chile peppers to make it hotter...Oh no!!!  
Heero: (spits a live snake out and gives Relena his patented death glare) RELENA!!! I'VE   
HAD IT!!! (he starts to chase Relena)  
Relena: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (she runs from Heero)  
  
Back in Wufei's room...  
Quatre: Hold still, Wufei!!! You need these bandages to go over your wounds!!!  
Wufei: (is covered in in bandages, much like a mummy) Mmmm.  
Quatre: Oh, you need more? Ok! (Proceeds to wrap Wufei in his 305th layer of of bandages)  
Wufei: (muffled) INMUPHIF!!!  
Duo: (walks into the room, and cracks up when he sees Wufei) HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THIS   
PUPPY DID THAT?! (the puppy is sitting obediently at Duo's feet) It's so kawaii!!! (at this, the   
puppy sits up and starts to lick Duo's face, since he bent down)  
Wufei: MMMMMPH!!! MMMMPH!!! (translation: It's not cute, it's weak!!!)  
Duo: No, it's kawaii!!! After all look what it did to you!!! (at this, he cracks up again, and the   
puppy starts to bark along)  
Wufei: Fmmph.  
Duo: Good dog. (he leaves the room and passes Heero's room, just in time to see Relena   
dash out, followed closely be Heero. Trowa is standing in the doorway.) Hey Trowa, pay up.  
Trowa: (hands Duo a $10 bill) I never thought I'd see the day when Heero chased Relena,   
not the other way around...It seemed like a safe bet...  
Duo: Ooooh, I'm rich...Here, Neko!!!  
Trowa: Neko?  
Duo: Yeah, I decided to name it, since Wufei was in no condition to.  
(At this point, Hilde comes up the stairs)  
Hilde: Oh Duo, I'm glad you like your present!!!  
Duo: This is for me? I thought it was for Wufei. It was on his bed.  
Hilde: Oh, I thought that was your room...  
Wufei: (hobbles out of his room) MMMMMMPHF!!!!!!  
Hilde: Oh, good Neko, you did your job!!! GOOD, boy.  
Wufei: MMMMMFPH!!!  
Hilde: (sweetly) Oh, what was that, Wufei? I didn't catch it.  
Wufei: (finally managed to take the bandages off of his mouth.) YOU!!! YOU WEAK   
ONNA!!! YOU DID THIS!!!  
Hilde: Who's weak now? I'm not wrapped up in bandages, you are. I'm not afraid of a   
little puppy, you are.  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!! (he attempts to attack Hilde, but falls down.) WEAK ONNA!!!  
Duo: Hey, Neko-  
Wufei: NO!!! I'LL GO BACK TO BED!!! JUST GET THAT TERROR AWAY   
FROM ME!!! (he goes back to bed, moaning, where a smiling Quatre wraps more   
bandages around him, begging for forgiveness)  
  
AN: Yeah, it's kinda short, I just wrote it cause I was bored. Also, I know I named   
the dog Neko, which means cat in Japanese, my brother suggested it, but he meant  
to say Enu, which means dog, but I liked neko. 


End file.
